The present invention is, in general, directed to devices and methods for the in vivo monitoring of an analyte, such as glucose or lactate. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for the in vivo monitoring of an analyte using an electrochemical sensor to provide information to a patient about the level of the analyte.
The monitoring of the level of glucose or other analytes, such as lactate or oxygen, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. High or low levels of glucose or other analytes may have detrimental effects. The monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes, as they must determine when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
A conventional technique used by many diabetics for personally monitoring their blood glucose level includes the periodic drawing of blood, the application of that blood to a test strip, and the determination of the blood glucose level using colorimetric, electrochemical, or photometric detection. This technique does not permit continuous or automatic monitoring of glucose levels in the body, but typically must be performed manually on a periodic basis. Unfortunately, the consistency with which the level of glucose is checked varies widely among individuals. Many diabetics find the periodic testing inconvenient and they sometimes forget to test their glucose level or do not have time for a proper test. In addition, some individuals wish to avoid the pain associated with the test. These situations may result in hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic episodes. An in vivo glucose sensor that continuously or automatically monitors the individual""s glucose level would enable individuals to more easily monitor their glucose, or other analyte, levels.
A variety of devices have been developed for continuous or automatic monitoring of analytes, such as glucose, in the blood stream or interstitial fluid. A number of these devices use electrochemical sensors which are directly implanted into a blood vessel or in the subcutaneous tissue of a patient. However, these devices are often difficult to reproducibly and inexpensively manufacture in large numbers. In addition, these devices are typically large, bulky, and/or inflexible, and many can not be used effectively outside of a controlled medical facility, such as a hospital or a doctor""s office, unless the patient is restricted in his activities.
Some devices include a sensor guide which rests on or near the skin of the patient and may be attached to the patient to hold the sensor in place. These sensor guides are typically bulky and do not allow for freedom of movement. In addition, the sensor guides or the sensors include cables or wires for connecting the sensor to other equipment to direct the signals from the sensors to an analyzer. The size of the sensor guides and presence of cables and wires hinders the convenient use of these devices for everyday applications. There is a need for a small, compact device that can operate the sensor and provide signals to an analyzer without substantially restricting the movements and activities of a patient.
The patient""s comfort and the range of activities that can be performed while the sensor is implanted are important considerations in designing extended-use sensors for continuous or automatic in vivo monitoring of the level of an analyte, such as glucose. There is a need for a small, comfortable device which can continuously monitor the level of an analyte, such as glucose, while still permitting the patient to engage in normal activities. Continuous and/or automatic monitoring of the analyte can provide a warning to the patient when the level of the analyte is at or near a threshold level. For example, if glucose is the analyte, then the monitoring device might be configured to warn the patient of current or impending hyperglycemia or hypoglycemia. The patient can then take appropriate actions.
Generally, the present invention relates to methods and devices for the continuous and/or automatic in vivo monitoring of the level of an analyte using a subcutaneously implantable sensor. Many of these devices are small and comfortable when used, thereby allowing a wide range of activities. One embodiment is a sensor control unit having a housing adapted for placement on skin. The housing is also adapted to receive a portion of an electrochemical sensor. The sensor control unit includes two or more conductive contacts disposed on the housing and configured for coupling to two or more contact pads on the sensor. A transmitter is disposed in the housing and coupled to the plurality of conductive contacts for transmitting data obtained using the sensor. The sensor control unit may also include a variety of optional components, such as, for example, adhesive for adhering to the skin, a mounting unit, a receiver, a processing circuit, a power supply (e.g., a battery), an alarm system, a data storage unit, a watchdog circuit, and a measurement circuit. Other optional components are described below.
Another embodiment of the invention is a sensor assembly that includes the sensor control unit described above. The sensor assembly also includes a sensor having at least one working electrode and at least one contact pad coupled to the working electrode or electrodes. The sensor may also include optional components, such as, for example, a counter electrode, a counter/reference electrode, a reference electrode, and a temperature probe. Other components and options for the sensor are described below.
A further embodiment of the invention is an analyte monitoring system that includes the sensor control unit described above. The analyte monitoring system also includes a sensor that has at least one working electrode and at least one contact pad coupled to the working electrode or electrodes. The analyte monitoring system also includes a display unit that has a receiver for receiving data from the sensor control unit and a display coupled to the receiver for displaying an indication of the level of an analyte. The display unit may optionally include a variety of components, such as, for example, a transmitter, an analyzer, a data storage unit, a watchdog circuit, an input device, a power supply, a clock, a lamp, a pager, a telephone interface, a computer interface, an alarm or alarm system, a radio, and a calibration unit. Further components and options for the display unit are described below. In addition, the analyte monitoring system or a component of the analyte monitoring system may optionally include a processor capable of determining a drug or treatment protocol and/or a drug delivery system.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is an insertion kit for inserting an electrochemical sensor into a patient. The insertion kit includes an inserter. A portion of the inserter has a sharp, rigid, planer structure adapted to support the sensor during insertion of the electrochemical sensor. The insertion kit also includes an insertion gun having a port configured to accept the electrochemical sensor and the inserter. The insertion gun has a driving mechanism for driving the inserter and electrochemical sensor into the patient, and a retraction mechanism for removing the inserter while leaving the sensor within the patient.
Another embodiment is a method of using an electrochemical sensor. A mounting unit is adhered to skin of a patient. An insertion gun is aligned with a port on the mounting unit. The electrochemical sensor is disposed within the insertion gun and then the electrochemical sensor is inserted into the skin of the patient using the insertion gun. The insertion gun is removed and a housing of the sensor control unit is mounted on the mounting base. A plurality of conductive contacts disposed on the housing is coupled to a plurality of contact pads disposed on the electrochemical sensor to prepare the sensor for use.
One embodiment of the invention is a method for detecting failures in an implanted analyte-responsive sensor. An analyte-responsive sensor is implanted into a patient. The analyte-responsive sensor includes N working electrodes, where N is an integer and is two or greater, and a common counter electrode. Signals generated at one of the N working electrodes and at the common counter electrode are then obtained and the sensor is determined to have failed if the signal from the common counter electrode is not N times the signal from one of the working electrodes, within a predetermined threshold limit.
Yet another embodiment is a method of calibrating an electrochemical sensor having one or more working electrodes implanted in a patient. A signal is generated from each of the working electrodes. Several conditions are tested to determine if calibration is appropriate. First, the signals from each of the one or more working electrodes should differ by less than a first threshold amount. Second, the signals from each of the one or more working electrodes should be within a predetermined range. And, third, a rate of change of the signals from each of the one or more working electrodes should be less than a second threshold amount. A calibration value is found assaying a calibration sample of a patient""s body fluid. The calibration value is then related to at least one of the signals from the one or more working electrodes if the conditions described above are met.
A further embodiment is a method for monitoring a level of an analyte. A sensor is inserted into a skin of a patient and a sensor control unit is attached to the skin of the patient. Two or more conductive contacts on the sensor control unit are coupled to contact pads on the sensor. Then, using the sensor control unit, data is collected regarding a level of an analyte from signals generated by the sensor. The collected data is transmitted to a display unit and an indication of the level of the analyte is displayed on the display unit.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The Figures and the detailed description which follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.